rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Behind the Scenes
Throughout the production of a series, a lot goes on behind the scenes in regards to planning and design, which often go through multiple stages before resulting in the final version that is seen on screen. Some concepts and ideas can have an effect on the show and characters, and unexpected occurrences during production can also lead to changes and additions to the plans for the show. Character Basis Yang Xiao Long alludes to Goldilocks'[https://youtu.be/_wU_dQEj7uc?t=605 ''RWBY Crew Chat (at 10:05)]' from the fairy tale ''Goldilocks and the Three Bears, which follows Team RWBY's theme of fairy tale allusions. This allusion has had the following influences on the character and the show: *The "Yellow" Trailer, which serves as an introduction for Yang, takes place in Hei "Junior" Xiong's nightclub. During the course of the trailer, she knocks out a DJ who is wearing a bear mask and fights Junior. The literal translation for Junior's name, from Chinese to English, is Black Bear. That, added with his nickname, Junior, makes him the "baby bear" to her Goldilocks. *Yang's first fight in the series proper is against a pair of Ursai, bear-like Grimm, in the episode "The Emerald Forest". *Yang places great value on her long, thick, golden-blonde locks of hair. *Her Volume 4 "DGAS" outfit has a patch on the left leg of her pants depicting three Ursa masks, thus referencing the three bears. *In "Welcome to Haven", there is a fuel station called "Just Rite". In the fairy tale, Goldilocks tries the bowls of porridge, chairs and beds successively, each time finding the third "just right". In the same episode, the Shady Man and Yang herself describe her body as being "not too bulky, not too lean" but "just right". Appearance Basis *The pigtails Yang has in the flashback sequence in "Burning the Candle" were inspired by her voice actress, Barbara Dunkelman, who also had pigtails when she was younger.Kristina Nguyen's Tumblr Emblem Yang's emblem is a burning heart. This emblem appears on some of her possessions: *Original battle outfit - on the left breast of her shirt and right front of her leather half-skirt. *On her motorcycle helmet. *Pajamas - on her tanktop. *"Hunter" alternate outfit - on the outer side of each of her stockings, on the thigh. *Timeskip "DGAS" outfit - on the right leg of her pants. *Luggage - on the side of the luggage she has in Volume 6. *Atlas battle outfit - a belt buckle Image Gallery Yang Vol 5 Short00009.png|Original battle outfit v2e4 yang helmet emblem.png|Motorcycle helmet 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|Pajamas V2e4 yang finishes paladin.png|"Hunter" alternate outfit V4 11 00022.png|Timeskip "DGAS" outfit V6 01 00039.png|Luggage V7 03 00044.png|Atlas battle outfit Appearance Original Battle Outfit An old piece of concept art, by Einlee, shows one outfit with two different color palettes and two different scarves. This version of her outfit has seven differences from her battle outfit in the series: *The one on the right has a regular scarf with strips hanging from the end. *Her outer skirt parts on her left side and covers the front, instead of being open in the front. *The inner side of her right boot has no visible zipper. *Her belt goes through a wide leather article. *There is no pouch on the side of her belt. *The long fabric hanging from the back of her skirt appears to be plain white, rather than pale blue fading into white. *The long fabric hanging from the back of her skirt appears to be longer. There also appears to be a difference in physical appearance: *Her eyes are a darker, much more vivid purple than they are in her final design. A second piece of concept art, by Einlee, shows an outfit that much more closely resembles the final design, with ten differences: *The inner side of her right boot has no visible zipper. *The scarf tied around her left leg is cyan, rather than a dull purple-gray. *Her burning heart emblem is not present on her shirt. *The image of her emblem on her leather half-skirt is black instead of yellow. *She appears to be wearing arm warmers. *Her belt appears to have engraved designs on it. *Her belt goes through a wide leather article. *There is no pouch on the side of her belt. *The long fabric hanging from the back of her skirt appears to be plain white, rather than pale blue fading into white. *The long fabric hanging from the back of her skirt appears to be longer. Image Gallery Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Concept art of a pair of outfit color palette choices, by Einlee Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|Concept art that is closer to her final design, by Einlee Childhood Yang's outfit from the flashback in "Burning the Candle" can be seen more clearly in a piece of concept art by Kristina Nguyen. Yang is depicted wearing a light brown shirt with puffy sleeves, similar to her battle outfit's jacket, that appears to be coming apart at the side. The split in the side of her shirt is held together by a crisscrossed stitching of black thread. Over her shirt, she is wearing an orange belt. She is wearing a pair of long, dull, dark brown shorts that end at the knee and have a notch on the inner side of the bottom of the leg. Her footwear consists of brown shoes and a pair of orange folded-down socks. Her accessories are a yellow bandanna around her neck and a pair of orange ribbons tying her hair up into pigtails. This childhood outfit bears similarities to Yang's battle outfit, most notably the sleeves of the shirt, the bandanna, the shoes, and the socks. Post-Timeskip Throughout most of Volume 4, Yang wears an outfit that her concept art refers to as her "DGAS" outfit. Said concept art was drawn by Einlee. The final version that is seen in the show has the following differences from the concept art: *Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. *The patch on her left leg is a red shield with three Ursa masks arranged in a triangle. *The patch on her right leg has been changed from a bumblebee to her burning heart emblem. *Her shoelaces are dark purple instead of white. Production *In the "Yellow" Trailer, the photo that Yang shows to Junior is the "Transient Princess", a piece of artwork by Monty Oum based on Final Fantasy VIII's Rinoa with "Hair that transitions into the threads of a feather". The artwork is used as a placeholder for the character Yang is actually searching for, who is later revealed to be Raven Branwen. *In order to get ready to voice Yang, Barbara repeatedly yells Ruby's name. *In the Volume 1 Director's Commentary, Monty mentions that, when he chose Yang's voice actress, he said "Barbara should play Goldilocks." According to J.J. Castillo, Monty had a habit of referring to characters by the names of who they are inspired by, rather than their actual names in the show.[https://youtu.be/yQUfZLCMaOc?t=50m55s RWBY After Show - Volume 2 Episode 5 & World of Remnant 1] *Barbara has said that Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross and Monty "knew me very well, and they wanted to transfer a lot of my character traits and personality traits onto Yang", with her role as community manager inspiring the fact the character acts motherly towards Ruby.[https://www.austinchronicle.com/daily/screens/2017-06-08/dvdanger-rwby-volume-4/ DVDanger: RWBY Volume 4] *In the original Volume 1 Opening storyboard, Yang hops onto her motorcycle, winks at the camera, and drives away. She later appears standing with Weiss and Blake, looking at Ruby, whom she reaches out to and takes the hand of. *Monty reused his idea for shotgun gauntlets from an old project that was never finished.Monty Oum's Facebook *After Volume 3, Rooster Teeth changed animation software from Poser Pro 2013 to Autodesk Maya. With this change, the animation department also made all-new models for RWBY. The Yang Xiao Long model's eyelashes were given a slightly different shape, and her face has lips modeled on. *Although for somewhat goofy reasons, Yang gets her purple eyes from Tai's being blue and Raven's being red.Volume 4 Directors Commentary 53:27 *The sounds that Yang's gauntlets and her robotic arm make when she shoots were created by mixing together sound clips of silenced machine gunshots, bullets hitting metal and jackhammers."CRWBY:Behind the Episode" Season 2 Episode 12 - The Other 50% (at 2:45) Image Gallery Vol1op storyboard 00009.png|Original storyboard for the Volume 1 Opening Vol1op storyboard 00010.png Vol1op storyboard 00011.png Vol1op storyboard 00012.png Vol1op storyboard 00013.png Vol1op storyboard 00014.png Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png Vol1op storyboard 00031.png 1201 Best Day Ever 08923.png|The Poser Pro Yang model V4 04 00042.png|The Maya Yang model's face in Volume 4 References Category:Behind the Scenes pages